To improve frequency utilization efficiency of a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, a same frequency band is usually used for neighboring cells when an LTE network is deployed. However, in this deployment solution, an edge user throughput decreases sharply due to severe interference between cells. In this case, a coordinated multipoint transmission/reception (CoMP) technology is considered as an effective method for resolving an inter-cell interference problem and improving the edge user throughput. In the CoMP technology, a number of neighboring cells may jointly handle or coordinate edge users to avoid interference and improve the edge user throughput.
In a frequency division duplex (FDD) system, user equipment (UE) needs to compute channel state information (CSI), and feed back the CSI to a serving cell. After receiving the CSI that is fed back by the UE, the serving cell transmits the CSI to a scheduler. Then, the scheduler performs scheduling according to collected information.
In a distributed radio access network (D-RAN) architecture, a corresponding distributed scheduler is disposed on a base station to which each cooperating cell used in CoMP belongs. Therefore, the distributed scheduler not only needs to receive information transmitted by a base station served by the distributed scheduler, but also needs to receive information transmitted by a base station to which another cooperating cell belongs, so that joint scheduling can be implemented. In this case, each cooperating cell needs to send the received information (such as CSI) to all other cooperating cells, and then each cooperating cell transmits the received information to a distributed scheduler serving the cooperating cell, so that joint scheduling can be implemented. However, in the D-RAN architecture, a radio network is usually used as a backhaul network (that is, a network between base stations), and a delay is relatively long, that is, a backhaul delay is non-ideal. As a result, the time required for transmitting CSI in the D-RAN architecture increases, and timely scheduling cannot be implemented.